Always Remember Me
by SilverWolfLove
Summary: Ivy and Tristan made love one night, and everyone knows what happens when we have unprotected sex. But the night Ivy told Tristan was the night of the accident that ended Tristan's life. Better than it sounds, trust me. There's no Ivy/Gregory or Ivy/Will
1. Pregnant

**Hey guys! I was bored one day, so I decided to write this story. It's where Ivy gets pregnant. She and Tristan have been dating since Sophomore year. -Camryn**

Opening the silver doorknob, I walked into my room, Tristan following me. I threw my bag on the beanbag chair, and looked at Tristan.

He was smiling. Not at me, but past me. Following hid gaze, I saw the poster of him. He was in the middle of diving into the water. There was a boarder around it, all of pictures, all of us playing around. Tristan and I making out on the bonnet of his car, me wearing a little bathing suit and him wearing board shorts, me lying on my back and his on top of me. There were some of us at Deep Cove, us studying, one of me in his arms bridal style, us at the Sophomore Prom.

I looked back at him. Smiling, I said, "Yeah, Suzanne got that poster from Tia Rivera's locker and blew it up for me. For my birthday." He just laughed, and followed me to my canopy bed.

We both plopped down, and I grabbed my pillow, pulling it to my chest to hold it tightly.

"You know, it's cute that you made up that excuse about Suzanne giving you that poster," Tristan said, grabbing my hand and twiddling with my ring.

"I did not make that up."

Tristan brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Suuuure."

I laughed, and threw the pillow at his head. He easily dodged it, and started laughing along with me. He picked up my hand again and held it by his heart. By this time, I was sitting on his lap.

Tristan kissed me long, and slow. "This beats only for you." He kissed me again, running his tongue over my bottom lip. I quickly opened my mouth, and his tongue licked the inside of my mouth.

Tristan quickly rolled us over so that I was under him and he was on top of me, shifting his weight so that his muscled frame wouldn't suffocate me. He knelt up, took off his shirt and discarding it on the floor. Okay, now I know where this is going. He started kissing me again, though more intense. I ran my hands over his rock hard abs (eight pack, mind you!), while pushing him closer to me.

Tristan pulled away for a minute as I rose my shirt above my head. "You sure?" he asked breathless.

I smiled, pulling him down on top of me again, putting his hand flat on my breast, and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Positive."

Tristan smiled. Kissing me harder than ever before, he started to take off his shorts and boxers, as I took off my jeans, panties and bra.

A month later – on June 25th – was the last day of school. We were officially done being Juniors!

During the party at the beach, I was feeling queasy, so I asked Tristan to take me home. With a concern look on his face, he walked with me, away from Tyler and a few more guys on the swim team, towards his car.

Every time I grabbed my stomach, he would say, "Riley, are you okay?" I felt like I was going to throw up but I couldn't. My stomach hurt so bad, my head hurt and bile was rising in my throat.

When we got to my house I ran inside, my flats making no noise on the paved driveway and my sundress flowing out behind me.

After slamming the door behind me, I ran to the nearest bathroom. I just sat down, hanging my head over the toilet. Every now and then I would throw up, but nothing too bad. After about forty minutes, my phone vibrated.

Thank got it was only a text, I didn't think I could trust my voice to talk. _R U ok? _It was from Tristan. I typed in, _Yeah, just something I ate _then put my iPhone (a gift from mom and Andrew for my seventeenth birthday) on the tiled floor.

All of a sudden, I felt a craving for bananas. After wiping my mouth and brushing my teeth I trudged out to the kitchen. It was only then that I realized no one was home; not even Casey.

Grabbing three bananas and a glass of water I walked up the stairs, opened my room door, grabbed Twilight Breaking Dawn, and plopped down on my bed, eating my first banana.

**(I don't own this, either. This is on page 326-327 of Breaking Dawn –Cam) **_"Of course you're happy, pretty baby, of course you are," she crooned, rubbing her stomach while the tears washed her cheeks. "How could you not be, all safe and warm and loved? I love you so much, little EJ, of course you're happy."_

_ "What did you call him?" Edward asked curiously._

_ She blushed again. "I sort of named him. I didn't think you would want . . . well, you know."_

_ "EJ?"_

_ "Your father's name was Edward, too."_

_ "Yes, it was What-?" He paused and then said, "Hmm."_

_ "What?"_

_ "He likes my voice, too."_

_ "Of course he does." Her tone was almost gloating now. "You have the most beautiful voice in the universe. Who wouldn't love it?"_

_ "Do you have a backup plan?" Rosalie asked then, leaning over the back of the sofa with the same wondering, gloating look on her face that was on Bella's. "What if he's a she?"_

_ Bella wiped the back of her hand under her wet eyes. "I kicked a few things around. Playing with Renee and Esme. I was thinking . . . Ruh-_nez_-may."_

_ "Ruhnezmay?_

_ "R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. Too weird?"_

_ "No, I like it," Rosalie assured here. Their heads were close together, gold and mahogany. "It's beautiful. And one of a kind, so _that _fits."_

_ "I still think he's an Edward."_

_ Edward was staring off into space, his face blank as he listened._

_ "What?" Bella asked, her face just glowing away. "What's he thinking now?"_

_ At first he didn't answer, and then – shocking all the rest of us, three distinct and separate gasps – he laid his ear tenderly against her belly._

_ "He loves you," Edward whispered, sounding dazed. "He absolutely _adores _you."_

_ In that moment, I knew that I was alone. All alone._

After reading from page 326 to 348, I folded down my page and put the book on my bedside table. I put on my pajamas, lay back down and drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep.

Dream:

I was looking out onto a huge back garden. Tristan was pushing our five year old daughter and our three year old son on a swing set.

I was watching all this with my hand on my protruding stomach. The two kids looked at each other, then jumped off the wings, running away from Tristan. He looked shocked then ran, smiling, after them.

First, he caught up to the boy, swinging him around, putting him on his back then running after the girl. Soon, he caught up to the girl. The three collapsed to the ground, smiling and laughing, Tristan tickling both of them.

I saw the boy look at Tristan, then he picked the boy up, grabbing the girl's hand and walked towards the bridge.

When they got there, he let the boy down, and the two kids walked in the door. Tristan grabbed my waist and kissed me.

I felt something kick, put my Tristan's hand on my stomach, and he laughed, kissing me again.

Instantaneously, my stomach hurt and I threw up right over the railing. I put my hand on my stomach then threw up again. Tristan was holding my hair back away from my face. I just kept vomiting until the evening sky turned black

Springing up out of bed, I made a B line for the bathroom across the hall. _I'm gonna be sick! _I threw up in the toilet another twelve times, then lay on the cold bathroom floor with my hands on my stomach.

It was then, after feeling the slightly hard bump, that I started to put the pieces together. Every since I was twelve I have been having my period on the twenty-fifth of every month. It was the twenty-sixth (it was nine in the morning) and I still didn't have my period.

My hips have been getting bigger, which Tristan said he liked, and Camira and Ryann said made me look sexy, throwing up, feeling sick, bigger stomach, all the signs were there.

With tears streaming down my face, I tiptoed into Megan and Andrew's room, taking one of her thirteen pregnancy tests – I think their trying for a baby – then walked back to the bathroom. It was soon evident that no one was home, not even Casey.

I took the test, and now, here I am, sitting on the floor, my head between my knees, tears streaming endlessly down my face, the test sitting on the floor in front of me.

Just thinking about what Tristan would do was killing me. There was no way in hell he was going to be happy about this..

I heard a beep, then I rose my head. _C'mon, Riley! Look at it, you wimp! _I took the test and read it. Positive.

My whole world came crashing down around me. Oh my god! I'm dead! How am I going to tell Tristan? How am I going to tell mom and Andrew? How am I going to tell Casey? What well Ryann and Camira think? I'll have to take a year off college! My Senior year is screwed! Oh no! How could I be so stupid?

_Three weeks later . . . _

That's it. I was going to tell Tristan tonight, when he drops me off at the house after our date.

So, I find myself here, in Tristan's parents', hoping he won't be mad at me by the end of the night.

I was wearing a puffy, colourful sundress (because I was actually getting a little big) with yellow ballet flats and my hair pulled up into a bun. Tristan was wearing a simple black tuxedo with shiny black shoes.

**(The rest of this is from Kissed by an Angel, with some revisions to add in the pregnancy –Cam) **"I want to go to Juniper Lake," I said. "I'm going to float out there in the deepest part, float for an hour." I mentally added, _with someone watching our baby on shore. _"With the sun shooting sparkles at my fingers and toes –"

"'Till along comes a big fish," Tristan teased.

Poor Tristan. So innocent, doesn't know his life will change completely in nine months. "I'll float in the moonlight too," I went on.

"The moonlight? You'd swim in the dark?"

"With you I would. We could skinny-dip."

He glanced over at me and our eyes held for a moment.

"Better not look at you and drive at the same time," he said.

"Then stop driving," I replied quietly.

He glanced at me, and I put my hand over my mouth. The words had escaped, and I suddenly felt shy and embarrassed. Couples dressed up and on their way to expensive restaurants didn't pull over to make out.

"We'll be late for our reservation," I said. "You should keep going."

Tristan eased the car off the road. "There's the river," he said. "Do you want to walk down to it?"

"Yes."

I laid the roses in the back of the car. Tristan came around and opened my door.

"Are you going to be able to walk in those shoes?" Tristan asked, glancing down at my flats.

I stood up. Both flats were sank down in the mud, the sticky, clunky, brown liquid rising over my feet.

I laughed, and Tristan picked me up. "I'll give you a lift," he said.

"No, you'll drop me in the mud!"

"Not till we get there," he said, and hoisted me up higher till he held my legs, letting the top half of me fall over his shoulders as if he were carrying a sack. I could feel the vomit protruding up my throat, but I did my best to swallow it.

Ignoring it the best I could, I laughed and pounded him on the back. My hair was coming out of its pins. "My hair! My hair! Let me down!"

He pulled me back, and I slid down the front of him, my dress riding up, my hair tumbling down.

"Riley."

He held me so tightly against him I could feel the trembling up and down his body. My stomach was pressed against him and there was no way he could have not noticed my stomach was bigger.

"Riley?" he whispered.

I opened my mouth and pressed it against his neck.

At the same time we both reached for the handle and opened the car's back door.

After a while of making out, him once again on me, I pulled away and decided to tell him now instead of later.

"Tristan, I have something to tell you."

He looked into my eyes and smiled. "What?"

Taking a deep breath, I said, "I'm . . . pregnant. Seriously. For real. Swear to God, swear on my piano, our baby's life, my life, you're life and Casey's life that I'm pregnant with your baby."

Tristan looked confused, than looked at my stomach, than back up to my eyes with a smile on his face. He got back on top of me and said, "God, I'm happy!" before kissing me.

"I never knew how romantic a backseat could be," I joked a while later. I rested against the seat with my hand over Tristan's, which was on my stomach, smiling at him. Then I looked past him at the pile of junk on the floor. "Maybe you should pull your tie out of the old Burger King cup."

Tristan reached down and grimaced. He tossed the dripping thing into the front of the car, then sat back next to me.

"Ow!" The smell of crushed flowers filled the air.

I laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Tristan asked, pulling from behind the smashed roses, but he was laughing, too.

"What if someone had come along and seen your father's Clergy sticker on the bumper?"

Tristan tossed the flowers in the front seat and pulled me toward him again. He traced the silk strap of my dress, then tenderly kissed my shoulder. "I'd have told them I was with two angels." He leaned down and softly kissed my stomach.

"Oh, what a line!"

"Riley, I love you!" Tristan said, his face suddenly serious.

I started back at him, then bit my lip.

He kissed my stomach again. "I love you too, baby." He looked back at me, his face serious again. "This isn't some game of love for me. I love you, Riley, and one day you're going to believe me."

I put my arms around him and held him tightly. "Love _you_," I whispered into his neck. I did believe him, (um, hello, I'm pregnant with his baby!) and I trusted him as I trusted no one else. One day I'd have the nerve to say it, all of the words out loud. I love you, Tristan. I'd shout it out the windows. I'd string a banner straight across the school pool.

It took a few minutes to straighten ourselves up. I started laughing again. Tristan smiled and watched me tame my gold tumbleweed of hair – a useless effort. Then he started the car, urging it over the ruts and stones and onto the narrow road.

"Last glimpse of the river," he said as the road made a sharp turn away from it.

"So, what do you want? Girl or boy?"

"Hmm, well, a pretty girl is nice, but a boy swimmer would be nice, too. So . . . boy. What do you want?"

"A pretty girl."

"Oh, is that so?"

I smiled and rubbed my hand over my belly. "Yeah."

"I'll tell you what. We'll make a little bet. I say it's a boy, you say it's a girl."

"Deal." I raised my hand, and pretended to shake his hand. "What do we each get?"

"If I win, I get to name him or her. If you win, you get to name him or her," he announced.

"Okay, deal."

After another few minutes of silence, Tristan said, "What are you thinking for a girl or boy?"

Hmm. I never really thought of this. But I could just pick a random name. " Sydney Megan Carruthers and Brandon John Carruthers." Megan from my mom, and John from his dad. "What do you want for a girl or boy?"

"Emily Margaret Carruthers and Hayden Andrew Carruthers." Margaret from his mom, and Andrew from my step-dad. "I actually thought about that as soon as you told me."

I smiled. I was going to be alright, after me. Me, Tristan and our baby were going to live happily ever after.

The June sun, dropping over the west ridge of the Connecticut countryside, shafted light on the very tops of the tress, flaking them with gold. The winding road slipping below, into a tunnel of maples, poplars, and oaks. I felt as if I were sliding under the waves with Tristan, the setting sun glittering on top, the two of us moving together through a chasm of blue, purple, and deep green. Tristan flicked on his headlights.

"You really don't have to hurry. I'm not hungry anymore," I said.

"I ruined your appetite?"

I shook my head. "I guess I'm all filled up with happiness," I said softly. "Well, filled up with baby, too." The car sped along and took a curve sharply. "I said, we don't have to hurry."

"That's funny," Tristan murmured. "I wonder what's –" He glanced down at his feet. "This doesn't feel . . ."

"Slow down, okay? It doesn't matter if we're a little later – Oh!" I pointed straight ahead. "Tristan!"

Something had plunged through the bushed into the roadway. I hadn't seen what it was, just the flicker of motion among the deep shadows. Then the deer stopped. It turned its head, its eyes drawn to the car's bright headlights.

"Tristan!"

We were rushing toward the shining eyes.

"Tristan, don't you see it?"

Rushing still.

"Riley, something's—"

"A deer!" she exclaimed.

The animal's eyes blazed. Then the light came from behind it, a bright burst around its dark shape. A car was coming from the opposite direction. Trees walled us in. There was no room to veer left or right.

"Stop!" I shouted.

"I'm—"

"Stop, why don't you stop?" I pleaded, grabbing my stomach to protect it from the oncoming accident. "Tristan, _stop!"_

**Thanks for reading! I'll update in like, twenty minutes! I love this story! But I should tell you that I'm not going to add the rest of the book, just when she give birth, and then onto the next book Evercrossed, where Tristan comes back and sees his little girl. Lobes ya! –**


	2. Car Accident

**I don't own the characters or Kissed by an Angel. Well, here it is! –Cam**

Tristan's POV:

It was dazzling: the eyes of the deer like a dark tunnel, the center of it bursting with light. Tristan braked and braked, but nothing would stop the rushing, nothing could keep him from speeding through the long funnel of darkness into an explosion of light.

For a moment he felt a tremendous weight, as if the trees and sky had collapsed on him. Then, with the explosions of light, the weight was lifted. Somehow he had gotten free.

_She and the baby need you._

"Ivy! Baby!" he called out.

The darkness swirled in again, the road around him like a Twirl-a-paint, black spinning red, night swirling with the pulsing light of an ambulance.

_They need you._

He did not hear it, but he understood it. Did the others? "Ivy! Where are Ivy and our baby? You have to help them!"

She was lying still. Bathed in red.

"Somebody help them! You've got to save them!"

But he could not hold on to the paramedic, could not even pull on his sleeve.

"No pulse," a woman said. "No chance."

"Help them!"

The swirling ran long and streaky now. Ribbons of light and dark rushed past him horizontally. Were they with him? The siren wailed: _I-veee. I-veee._

Then he was in a square room. It was day there, or as bright as. People were rushing around. Hospital, he thought. Something was laid over his face, and the light was blocked out. He wasn't sure how long it was out.

Someone leaned over him. "Tristan." The voice broke.

"Dad?"

"Oh, my god, why did you let this happen?"

"Dad, where's Ivy and the baby? Are they okay?"

"My god, my god. My child!" his father said.

"Are they helping both if them?" His father did not speak. "Answer me, why don't you answer me?"

His father held my face. His father was leaning over him, tears falling down his face –

_My _face, Tristan thought with a jolt. That's _my _face. Oh no! What did I do?

And yet he was watching his dad and himself as if he were standing from himself.

"Mr. Carruthers, I'm sorry." A woman in a paramedic's uniform stood next to him and his father.

His father would not look at her. "Dead at the scene?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm sorry. We didn't have a chance with him."

Tristan felt the darkness coming over me again. He struggled to hold on to consciousness.

"And Ivy?" Dad asked.

"Cuts and bruises, in shock. Clutching her stomach. Calling for your son."

Tristan had to find her. He had to find out if she and the baby were going to be alright. He focused on a doorway, concentrated with all his strength, and passed through it. Then another, and another – he was feeling stronger now.

Tristan hurried down the corridor. People kept coming at him. He dodged left and right. He seemed to be going so much faster then they were, and none of them bothered to move out of his way.

A nurse was coming down the hall. He stopped to ask her help in finding Ivy, but she walked past him. He turned a corner and found himself facing a cart loaded with linens. Then he faced the man pushing it. Tristan spun around. The cart and the man were on the other side of him.

Tristan knew that they had passed through him as if he were not there. He had heard what the paramedic said. Still, his mind searched for some other –any other – explanation. But there was none.

He was dead. No one could see him. No one knew he was there. And Ivy would not know.

Tristan felt a pain deeper than any he had ever known. He had told her he loved her, but there was not enough time to convince her. Now there was no time at all. She'd never believe in his love the way she believed in her angels.

His baby. His precious, beautiful unborn baby. Tristan would never get to see him or her when they take their first breath into the world. Would never get to hold the small baby in his arms. He felt tears well up in his eyes, and then they overflowed and down his cheeks. His precious, beautiful, perfect baby, forever without a father. So _stupid! __**STUPID!**_

"I said, I can't speak any louder."

Tristan glanced up. He had stopped by a doorway. An old woman was lying on the bed within. She was tiny and gray with long, thin tubes connecting her to machines. She looked like a spider caught in its own web.

"Come in," she said.

He looked behind him to see whom she was talking to.

No one.

"These old eyes of mine are so dim, I can't see my own hand in front of my face," the woman said. "But I can see your light."

Tristan again looked behind him. Her voice sounded certain of what she saw. It seemed much bigger and stronger than her little gray body.

"I knew you would come," she said. "I've been waiting very patiently."

She has been waiting for somebody, he thought, a son or a grandson, and she thinks I'm him. Still, how could she see me if no one else could?

Her face was shining brightly now.

"I've always believed in you," she said. She extended a fragile hand toward Tristan. Forgetting that his hand would pass through hers, he instinctively reached out to her. She closed her eyes.

A moment later, alarms went off. Three nurses rushed into the room. Tristan stepped back as they crowded around the woman. He suddenly realized that they were trying to resuscitate her; he knew they would not. Somehow he knew that the old woman did not want to come back.

Maybe somehow the old woman had known about him.

What else did she know?

Tristan could feel the darkness coming over him again. He fought it. What if this time he didn't come back? He had to come back; he had to see Ivy one last time. Desperately, he tried to keep himself alert, focusing on one object after another in the room. Then he saw it, next to a hand outstretched to the woman and angelic wings spread.

**Thanks for reading! I decided that I'm actually going to write the in-between stuff, too! Yay! Okay, um, awkward, so, bye -Cammie**


	3. Important Author's Note

_I've decided that I'm gunna work on each story until I get at least five chapters for each, and than I'll go onto the next, than the next, than the next, and so on. _

_**The Order the Stories Well be Finished In:**_ Totally Different Imprint (Embry's imprint), The Magical Life of Rachel Black (Harry Potter/Twilight crossover), You Can't Run From Your Past (Seth imprint), A Simple Plane Ride (Flight 29 Down/Naked Brothers Band crossover), Always Remember Me (Kissed By An Angel), Christmas Shopping At Hogsmeade (Harry Potter fanfic), Everyone Has Their Secrets (Jared + Kim, Twilight), h20: Just Add Werewolf (Kim + Jared, Twilight), Harry and Friends Go To Anubis House (Harry Potter/House of Anubis crossover), It's Me (Harry Potter fanfic), Malika Reid (Flight 29 Down), Scars Are Forever (Embry's imprint), and Secrets of La Push (Seth's imprint.)

-Cammie


End file.
